gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Smooth Jazz Countdown
Smooth Jazz Countdown is a countdown featured in Gaia Online Evolving Item Reports. Overview The Smooth Jazz Countdown is a list of songs seen in the Evolving Item Reports of 2008. Smooth Jazz Countdown explained The countdown was hosted by Evil Timmy aka. T-Bone, when he and NPC:Labtech Gene practically took over the show. Each week they would give the viewers a music countdown of smooth jazz that they liked and practically worshiped. NPC:Dr. Singh, however, was clearly not liking this and even held herself back from protesting as it went on. There were a total of twenty-one songs listed and sixteen artists mentioned nearing the end of 2008 September . The countdown returned twice after it ended; 2010 November 5 and 2011 April 8. 2008 Countdown July 31 * * 5 "Whale Memories, Pt. II" by. Chocolate Cake Supreme It is described as a laid-back song. * 4 "Teatime For Ya Butt" by. The Hugo Rodney Combo It is considered their smash-hit sax track. * 3 "Allow Me to Touch That" by. Raoul Champagne This song makes his top-five debut. * 2 "I Fell Asleep in the Pool" by. The Titi Muscatachiollaire Orchestra It is a song that lays it on heavy with the clarinets. * 1 "Take My Hand, Baby, and I Will Lead You to a Place" by. Cassius LaFontaine It is an ultra-mellow instrumental August 11 * * 5 "Blowin' in a Thing" by. Kenny F It is a hot new soprano sax track. * 4 "Sensual Botox" by. Wes Butan Trio The group is described as a true guru of smooth jazz. * 3 "Naugahyde Nights" by. Luther Ramses It is a slow, smooth, chilled-out groove. * 2 "Take My Hand, Baby, and I Will Lead You to a Place" by. Cassius LaFontaine It is an ultra-mellow instrumental. Dropped to the number two spot! Pretty stunning upset, isn't it, baby? * 1 Was not made available. August 15 * * 5 "Dolphin Healing Crystal Jam" by. Galileo Braingrass It is a new entry to the chart with his ultrasmooth new-age relaxation cut. * 4 "Pants Alarm Deployed" by. Barry Duke-Wayne It is a sultry new single by a smooth jazz legend. * 3 "Felt a Thing Happen (Ooh Yeah Baby Ouch)" by. Raoul Champagne It is described as a sassy oboe blockbuster. * 2 "Feather Earhole Touch" by. Cassius LaFontaine It is described as a mellow song. * 1 "The Hillbilly Handshake!" by. Royce Breeze It is a seductive new slow-jam. Royce was able to get a 1980s-era electric piano to sound like a banjo. August 22 * * 5 "Plains of Euphoria" by. Ken Bland ft Omar Sexton A song with a drowsy piano playing magic featuring a sizzling slap-bass interlude. * 4 "Dreamchant Elfcrap" by. Enga A song by a new-age songstress who dabbles in the tepid smooth jazz bathtub with this crossover hit. * 3 "The Hillbilly Handshake!" by. Royce Breeze It is a seductive new slow-jam. Royce was able to get a 1980s-era electric piano to sound like a banjo. At number three could this piano hoedown be a mere flash in the pan for the legendary artiste? * 2 "Felt a Thing Happen (Ooh Yeah Baby Ouch)" by. Raoul Champagne It is described as a sassy oboe blockbuster. Moved up from the number three spot to claim this week's silver medal with the seductive oboe interplay. * 1 "Sensual Experimentation in Love Jail" by. Cassius LaFontaine Another single by the smooth jazz superstar that gets the airwaves boiling. September 5 * * 5 "Federal Sax Return" by. Kenny F A hot new instrumental. * 4 "The Sax of Life" by. Toots Calypso It is described as a sweet sounding. * 3 "Anglo-Saxin'" by. Oswald Whitebread It is a brand new single. * 2 "Saxidermy (Wanna Stuff That)" by. Wes Butan Trio It is described as an instant classic. * 1 "I Wanna Sax U Up" by. Titi Muscataciollaire Orchestra A single that reaches the highest stratospheres of smoothness with this down-by-the-fire masterpiece. 2010 Countdown November 5 * * 5 "Glacier Memories" by. Chocolate Cake Supreme Described as being real smoothness and also may cause drowsiness... sexy drowsiness. * 4 "Sensual Candlewax (The Hovercraft Song)" by. Whipsy Fauntleroy Though no description was given, T-Bone stated that if he had a hovercraft he would bump this jam nonstop during his swamp adventures and bearskin interludes of hovercraft sensualness. * 3 "Hot Lobsters" by. Benny Musk Described as and a genuine class, like a fresh pair of spats. * 2 "Butt Connection" by. Raoul Champagne Raoul finds an entirely new way to use the word "butt" in the title of a song. * 1 "Let Me Put My Love Into There" by. Cassius LaFontaine Though no description was given, T-Bone was emotional while playing it. 2011 Countdown April 8 * * 5 "Jazz Candle" by. Pierre XVII This is one candle you'll want to burn at both ends, if you catch my drift. * 4 "Bass Massage" by. The Titi Muscatachiollaire Orchestra A nine-minute cacophony of sexy slap bass jazz-funk fusion and still manage to be smooth as a pretty lady's tear-filled eyeball. * 3 "Dolphin Serenity Suite" by. Royce Breeze A vibraphone jam. * 2 "Lavender Oils on Ya Butt" by. Raoul Champagne N/A * 1 "Samba de Sensualidad" by. Buddy Helch A newcomer External links * * * * * * * Category:Storyline glossary Category:Evolving Item Reports